


Making The World Of You

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [9]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve wants to show Tony something he made for him, but Tony is tired after a long day.





	Making The World Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 7: REACTOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140738) by [cap_ironman_event_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_event_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_event_mod), [Hayluhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo). 



> **Code Name:** Reactor ~ (Round 7)

Tony sighed as he looked over the schematics once again. He needed to find a way to get this to work, but he just could not quite work it out yet. So far all attempts had shown that the device was drawing way to much energy.

He smothers a yawn into his hand as he reaches for his now cold coffee, cringing as he drinks it. The board of directors meeting today was less then pointless. And he did listen to them, but honestly none of them could see beyond their own pockets. Traffic getting there and back here was a nightmare. He agreed with Pepper that flying back home was not really acceptable, the Iron Man suit was not a toy… and he did have Happy for a reason. And then there was this. The plans for the new tech for STARKMed was having troubles. Tony ran his hand over his face.

A finger pocking him in the shoulder drew him away from his thoughts. Tony turned to stare at a brightly grinning Steve.

Tony leaned back in his chair, letting his head lay on the backrest. “Yes, Applepie?” he sighed tiredly.

“I wanna show you somethin’” Steve says.

He groans. He was tired and not really sure if he was up for anything after today. “Steve…” he mumbles, “I am exhausted… could it possibly wait till later?”

He feels bad for the way the smile falls of Steve’s face. But he was fairly sure he had no energy left in his body.

“Please?” Steve pleaded, “I get that you are tired, love, but I think you will really enjoy this”

“Steeeve,” Tony groaned, covering his face with his arm.

There was a period of silence and he could almost feel Steve pouting. As if he was sending telepathic waves to him. He hears Steve shift and he hopes he has not hurt Steve’s feelings, he knows Steve will understand anyway, but the thought pains him.

Tony jumps in shock as strong arms suddenly surround him and lift him up out of his chair. “Steve!” he calls out.

“If you won’t come, I’ll carry you there.” He offers in way of explanation, laughing. “I made you something and I think you’ll like it.”

He sighs and allows himself to be carried into Steve’s studio. Steve puts him down on to a wheelie chair and pulls him over to a large canvas that is hidden by a large old blanket. He looks at Steve expectantly.

When Steve pulls back the blanket he feels all the air leave his body.

Staring back at him is an image of himself. But made with little slithers of scrap metal and discarded bit and pieces. Little iron filings, nuts and bolts, the tip of the screwdriver that broke a few months back and many other little scraps. How long had Steve been working on this?

It was beautiful.

It was all varying shades of grey, save for the eyes and the arc reactor which were filled with the crushed coloured glass from that time when he accidentally hit one of his cars with a faulty repulser. He looks to Steve who is watching him nervously.

“Steve,” Tony whispers, “That’s incredible. Thank you, I love it”

He stands up from the chair and closes the short distance between him and Steve, throwing his arms around him. He presses his lips to Steve’s gently, slowly. Taking his time in tasting the smile that was on his lips. He was in no hurry. He holds back a laugh at the faint taste of paint on Steve’s lips, no matter how many ‘don’t drink me I’m paint water’ cups he got he still managed it.

Tony pulls back slowly. He grins when Steve buries his face in his shoulder and sways him slightly in his embrace.

“You wanna go to bed for a quick nap before dinner?” Steve asks into his shoulder.

Tony nods and holds back his yawn, “God, that makes us sound old, don’t you think?”

Steve lifts him back into his arms with ease so he could carry him to their bed, “If I am ‘old’ or sound it, I don’t mind… I am happy right here with you. You make me happy”

“You make me happy too,” Tony says as he tucks himself against Steve’s chest. He was happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
